Faceless
Listen to this as you reading... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McnY5QWK6UE ---- There once was a creature. It had no name and the body of a human with legs, arms, ears,. It was missing one thing the rest of a face. Every one was scared of him and thought of him as a outcast. It wished it could be like others. It wanted a personality like everyone else's. Why was it left out its what is in the inside that counts it thought. It heard all these people holding girlfriend and boyfriend. People riding bikes having fun with they're kids. It knew that would never happen with it's self. it was sad on the inside for it could show no emotions on the outside. Everyone has a big heart can people try to fit in it thought. To the crowd of people enjoying life the creature was invisible. It grew sadder and sadder till it reached it's breaking point and set it's self in solitude so it wouldn't be taunted and people being grossed out by it. It slowly wanted to be a guy but how would it be like this it wondered. So the creature with a not decided name adjusted a plan ---- The Plan The creature thought about it and it's name would be nick. The plan was gory and brutal this was what he had to do to achieve happiness. ---- What Happened The creature was deciding on which person to target. The picture's were obtained over Facebook a friend gave him directions . He looked up they're address along with it. During 12:00 am he went to a man's house he had to remember the directions. He felt the door's till he knew he got to the right room. He heard the man sleep and he felt a sharp object to pick up. He took a sharpened pencil walked to the man. and crouched while holding his side. He jabbed the pencil straight into his stomach sending out his organs and he made sure everything was out the heart fell out eventually with other major organs. The man was dead. He felt his face with his hands He took a pair of scissors from his pocket he successfully cut out the man's face I mean the whole circle with the face details he grabbed it and put it in a bag he felt also across the table. He drove home and his friend was still standing waiting for it. It went inside it's room and took the face out of the bag. He showed it to his friend. His friend said. This will be easy. His friend cut off all the features even some point cutting the area of the eye's nose, and mouth for nick. Eventually it happened. Nick was finally looking around to see the wonderful world. Only Nick and his friend knew that he had a Dark heart for cutting that man's face and shoving a sharp object in his stomach showing his organ and intestine's. Nick thought you would do anything to be happy. But no one knew what Nick did. And Nick didn't actually see the cold and cruel horror's of life. Nick didn't care about that man dying he only cared for life and a personality. That's not having a heart It's not caring for other's and only for yourself. Truly showing your dark heart. ---- Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story